Open Court Publishing Company proposes to develop microcomputer software for the training of comprehension and writing skills. The software will be distinctive in having a solid foundation in basic research by its authors and in dealing with underlying cognitive strategies rather than merely with surface behaviors. Teachable comprehension strategies have been identified and found to raise the level of reading performance of good and poor readers. The instructional sequences for teaching two of these strategies, recognizing cues that indicate sentence coherence and sentences that are macrorelevant will be defined, and appropriate material written for incorporation into the software programs. Each program will be piloted using 10-12 students. Data analysis will focus on two aspects: (1) the contents and use of the program itself and (2) the effects of practice on task improvement. Careful design and testing of the programs will help ensure that they meet the needs of poor readers and learning disabled students as well as improving the literacy skills of average students, thereby addressing the growing national demand for higher levels of literacy and quality education.